Pérdida
by galatheias
Summary: "A partir de ese día, Florence Moldenhauer se incluye en aquellas historias trágicas, ella es la de la chica que se quedó sola, la que perdió todo." Una historia sobre un OC de mi creación, a modo de spin-off en el mundo de SNK.


**Disclaimer: **no soy Hajime Isayama, y en consecuencia de esto Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

Este es un fic que escribí ayer a las cuatro de la mañana, sin Word y su bendito corrector, así que por adelantado me disculpo por algún error que haya cometido.

Bien, esta historia puede llegar a tener una continuación, pero por las dudas la dejo como completa. Es un OC de mi creación, no reemplazando a ningún otro personaje, sino que califico esto como un "spin-off", es decir, el anime y el manga están enfocados en Eren, Mikasa, Armin y compañía, pero esta idea surgió luego de preguntarme "¿Qué hay de los demás soldados? Todos deben tener una historia, aunque ni siquiera conozcamos sus nombres." y así comencé a pensar en la historia de Florence, una soldado (que aún no decidí si ponerla en la Legión de Reconocimiento o en las Tropas Estacionarias, por eso no lo nombro) que ha tenido una vida dura.

**Nota: **este fic se sitúa en la batalla de Trost, Florence tiene un promedio de entre dieciocho y veinte años, y su hermana Lilly tiene quince años, y es parte de la 104º, jé.

_¡Ahora sí les dejo la historia, gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten, y dejen su opinión en un review!_

Florence corre como si el infierno viniera detrás de ella, tratando de atraparla como un gato a un ratón.

(No se da cuenta que ella ha estado en el infierno por mucho tiempo ya.)

Ella esta en el aire, pero siente el olor a sangre y a mugre que es lo unico que perdura, no como muchas otras vidas. El dolor y el horror también están presentes en el aire, pero esos se sienten, no se huelen.

Corta carne para abrirse paso, la sangre humeante de los titanes la salpica, y su corazón late como nunca antes. Se les ha ordenado retroceder hasta la muralla, y ella cree que la pesadilla esta por fin terminando, que los que han fallecido pueden descansar en paz, y los heridos insalvables pueden respirar por ultima vez, y que los sobrevivientes pueden por fin derramar sus lagrimas. Su coleta se ha partido en dos y su cabellos fluye libre, naranja como el atardecer a su espalda. El día termina, así como terminaron, de golpe y sin aviso, las vidas de muchos.

(Se dice a si misma que deje de pensar en los cadaveres en las calles, que deje de preguntarse de quién será la sangre en los techos.)

Su madre, cuando vivía, solía contarle historias de amor, sobre personas que se conocían y se enamoraban, y que superaban las adversidades gracias al amor que sentían. O sobre amigos y hermanos que luchaban juntos, y a los que nadie podía parar, o familias que a pesar de que el destino las separase, volvían a reunirse. Entonces Florence se pregunta cuantas viudas, cuantos huerfanos, cuantas historias con finales tragicos hubo hoy. Es interesante como siente dolor en el pecho por personas que nunca ha visto, pero de todos modos, ahora nunca podrá conocer.

(Por ello trata de ser fría, por ello es dura, por eso -a ojos de todos menos de ella misma- está cubierta por seguridad. Trata de expulsar a todos de su corazón, sabe bien como es la vida para gente como ella, y se ha propuesto no sufrir más.)

_Pero se deja sufrir, se deja amar, se deja ser ella misma con una sola persona, con alguien que ha estado a su lado lo suficiente para saber quién es Florence Moldenhauer._

Lo primero que escucha es el rugido del titán. Está muy lejos de ella, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para hacerse escuchar a esa distancia.

Lo segundo que escucha, y lo que la alarma, es el grito -humano- que se hace escuchar en cuanto se acerca un poco. Un grito que había escuchado miles de veces, en ambitos menos terrorificos, al caerse de un arbol a los siete años o al sumergirse al agua helada a los cinco. El cabello le confirma lo que no quiere confirmar; naranja, como el de ella y sabe que si se acerca -lo que comienza a hacer a toda velocidad- verá ojos verdes como los que su padre solía tener.

Las lagrimas comienzan a correr por su cara en cuanto se da cuenta que va a llegar tarde. Se impulsa a toda potencia, sabe que no puede ir más rapido, pero su hermana Lilly está muy lejos. Grita con frustración, tiene que salvarla, tiene que ayudarla, no puede dejar a su hermanita sola, tiene que protegerla.

(**Por favor, no**, se dice y le dice a quien está arriba, aunque al final de ese día deje de creer que hay alguien más que ellos mismos para protegerlos del maldito mundo en el que viven.)

El momento en el que clava y desliza sus cuchillas por el cuello del monstruo es exactamente el mismo momento en el que este cierra su boca alrededor del cuerpo de Lilly. La sangre salpica los lentes de Florence, la bestia cae, y tambien lo hace el cuerpo de su hermana.

En cuanto apoya sus botas en el suelo de piedra, lleno de escombros y polvo, estas se empapan con sangre y lagrimas. Se deja caer a un lado de Lilly, o lo que queda de ella, que es la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Toma su mano, aún suave a pesar de los años de entrenamiento.

"Florrie" Dice Lilly con esfuerzo y calma, llamandola por un apodo que no ha escuchado en años. La menor siempre ha sido muy inteligente para su edad y sabe bien que se reunirá con sus padres y hermano mayor en un momento. Tal vez ella es la afortunada. "Gracias..."

"No" Responde Florence, entre sollozos y levantando sus gafas, aunque cierra los ojos con fuerza. No quiere dejarla ir, no quiere decir adiós. _No quiere quedarse sola._ "Perdón, Lils. No pude rescatarte, no fui lo suficientemente rapida para ayudarte, no pude protegerte como debía, soy una inútil, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." Lagrimas calientes fluyen por sus mejillas, y el dolor y la furia no la dejan respirar. "Perdóname."

Abre de vuelta los ojos y observa de vuelta a su hermana, esperando que le responda. Pero esa repuesta no llega, ella ya está mirando al cielo, con los ojos vidriosos y expresión calma, luciendo tan joven e inocente que a Florence se le rompe el corazón en mil pedazos.

Lilly aún tiene la chaqueta de los Cuerpos de Cadetes, que facilmente podría ser cambiada por una de las Tropas Estacionarias, la Policía militar o incluso la Legión de Reconocimiento en pocos días... si tan sólo hubiese seguido con vida. Sin tan solo no le hubiese fallado. Se la quita con cuidado, y después de cerrarle los ojos y depositar un ultimo beso en su todavía caliente mejilla, la tapa con ella.

(_Algún día nos volveremos a ver_, le dice. _Saluda a mamá, papá y Garrett de mi parte._)

Con dificultad para respirar apropiadamente y problemas para ver debido a las lagrimas que no paran de caer, Florence se para. No hay titanes cerca y la muralla no está lejos, así que tranquilamente podría llevar el cadaver -le cuesta incluso pensar en la palabra- con ella y enterrarla por su cuenta en las padreras que tanto le gustaban, o cerca de la casa en que solían vivir, pero sabe con certeza que Lilly no querría aquello. Ella preferiría ser enterrada o arder junto a sus caídos compañeros, con aquellos que corrieron la misma suerte que ella.

Trata de no pensar en nada cuando despega los pies del suelo y se aleja, pues es consiente de que si lo pensara un poco más, volvería abajo y se rebanaría la garganta para dejar el mundo al lado de lo que más amaba, de lo ultimo que le quedaba de lo que una vez fue una familia feliz.

Cuando llega a la muralla, algunos de sus compañeros -los unicos que sobrevivieron, probablemente- se acercan a ella. Le preguntan si se encuentra bien, y Florence no entiende por qué, al menos hasta que piensa en su estado: camisa, chaqueta, pantalones y botas llenos de sangre aún fresca. Su cabello es un desastre, el lente derecho de sus gafas está roto -no se había dado cuenta- y tiene la cara empapada, pero no dice nada, sólo mira al suelo, a la nada.

"Florence, ¿que te pasó?" Pregunta con preocupación Klaus, una de las pocas personas que puede llegar a entenderla.

Su reacción es inmediata: sus rodillas pierden fuerzas, su cuerpo se sacude incontrolable, sus cuchillas caen al suelo, se saca las gafas, y se quiebra definitivamente. Sus gritos de dolorllegan a oídos de muchos, que se preguntan a quién habra perdido la chica que no puede dejar de llorar, y Florence responde esa cuestión en su mente.

_"Perdí todo, eso ha pasado. He perdido todo lo que me quedaba."_

A partir de ese día, Florence Moldenhauer se incluye en aquellas historias tragicas, ella es la de la chica que se quedó sola, la que perdió todo.


End file.
